


Grow Up

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaspidot Human AU where Peridot is a college student while Jasper is a bouncer for a bar. Inspired (and loosely based on) this <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/125947104474/your-otp-shares-an-apartment-together-but-one-day">prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading and craving a lot of domestic and slice of life gems for whatever reason. So, I thought, why not write about my two favorite problematic gems?

“Jasper,” Peridot pinched the bridge of her nose, a small frown present on her exhausted face. Her eyes opened slowly to the unwelcoming sight of dirty dishes in the sink. It was like every possible space available in the sink was occupied with mismatched containers, plates of every size, and bowls of uneaten cereal clung to the porcelain. Seriously. It was ridiculous. “I asked you before I left to clean the dishes.”

“Yeah, I heard you,  _mom_.” Jasper retorted, her arm slung on the top of the couch while her hand held the remote. “I’ll do it after Hell’s Kitchen. I love seeing Gordon pissed off. Then, it’s  _really_ Hell’s Kitchen.” She laughed, her lips turned up in a small smile. When she didn’t hear Peridot scoff, or even acknowledge her, Jasper glanced over her shoulder to see her girlfriend still standing in front of the sink.

 Sighing heavily, Jasper moved her arm off of the couch and stood up. She stared at the TV screen for a moment as the introduction of Hell’s Kitchen filled the small apartment. Shaking her head, Jasper dropped the remote on the couch before she walked over to Peridot. “Hey,” she said with a slight frown. “I said I’ll do it, okay? I just been –”

“Just been, what?”

When Peridot snapped at her, Jasper was taken back at first. She soon recovered though. Her arms crossed over her chest while she shot a half-hearted glare at Peridot. “Gee, I don’t know, Peridot. It’s not like I work or anything.” She tried to calm down before her anger got the better of her.

“Yes, Jasper, you work. You don’t let me forget that.” The moment Peridot heard the words come out of her mouth, she regretted. She groaned, her head shook in disdain. “Ugh, I’m just. I’m just too tired to deal with this right now.” Her hands flew up in a gesture for Jasper to forget about it.

Of course, they were beyond the point of forgetting and moving on from the issue at hand.

 There was an uncomfortable tension between them before Jasper broke it. “Yeah, whatever. Too tired from, what? Reading a fucking textbook?” Jasper knew she was wrong. She knew Peridot worked hard to be successful in her classes, but… it was just so frustrating! Did Peridot even realize how  _hard_ she worked? It wasn’t like being a bouncer at bar was her ambition in life. Hell, no… but it paid the rent and it put food on the table.

“You’re such an ass, Jasper!” Peridot shouted with fresh tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. “You’re the one who asked  _me_ to move in! I told you, I told you this wasn’t…” Her voice trailed off with a pathetic noise. “Look, I’m just, I’m gonna go.”

Jasper’s eyes widened, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration. “What? Peridot, don’t –” before she could utter another word, Jasper watched Peridot brush against her as she left the kitchen. Her teeth clenched together with a slow grit.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

‘Stop her,’ a voice told her, but Jasper seemed glued to her spot. It was painful to watch Peridot grab her backpack from their shared bedroom. Her eyes closed tightly with a shake of her head. She couldn’t stop Peridot. If Peridot wanted to leave, then fine. Let her leave.

Whatever.

* * *

 

 “It’s fucking raw. Is this what you want someone to eat? A fucking raw piece of meat?”

“No, chef. I didn’t realize it was –”

“No. Just, fuck off. ”

The sound of Gordon Ramsay’s angry British voice filled the emptiness of the apartment. While it was fun to see Gordon pissed off the first few times, Jasper was feeling exhausted and drained. She sighed, her hand reaching for the remote to change the channel. It was a rerun anyway.

She wasn’t even sure what channel she stopped on. Her thoughts preoccupied with Peridot and where she could be at this time. What time was it, anyway? She glanced to the side to check the digital clock on the end table. The bright red numbers glared at her – 10:06 p.m.

It was pretty late.

Usually Peridot was curled up against her on the couch while she complained about some class assignment, or she gushed about the latest game coming out and how they had to pre-order it. Sure, sometimes Jasper didn’t pay attention to what Peridot was going on about, and instead she focused on the warmth of her girlfriend and how small she was.

Now, she was alone.

“Fuck this shit,” Jasper mumbled under her breath. She stood up from the couch, her hand snatched her car keys off the end table. She was going to find Peridot. Mumbling insults about herself for being so selfish, Jasper stomped to the door before her hand gripped the doorknob. As Jasper turned the doorknob and opened the door, she was surprised to find –

“Uh, hey,” Peridot said with a slight blush. She looked up at Jasper before her eyes became downcast. Her hand adjusted the strap of her backpack out of a nervous habit. “I was at the twenty-four breakfast place down the street…”

“Oh.”

Without hesitation, Jasper grabbed Peridot’s upper arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was a little nervous until Peridot’s small arms wrapped around, or tried to, her mid-section. After a few minutes, they pulled away reluctantly until they walked inside the apartment.

“Look, Peridot, I –”

“Shut up,” Peridot interrupted, her small arms wrapped around Jasper’s broad shoulders and tugged her down in a heated kiss. “I owe you an apology.” She murmured against Jasper’s lips, her hand grabbed the strap of her backpack to drop it onto the floor unceremoniously. Her hand slipped into Jasper’s, and she guided her girlfriend to the couch with the sound of some unimportant show in the background.

Once Jasper was settled on the couch, Peridot straddled her girlfriend’s hips. She felt Jasper’s meaty hands fondle her ass through her fitted jeans. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to focus on the task at hand. Her fingers curled around the hem of Jasper’s shirt, tugging it up, and with Jasper’s help it joined her backpack on the floor.

Of course, Jasper wasn’t wearing a bra. So, Peridot had a full view of her girlfriend’s ample breasts. Her face flushed in a bright shade of red in embarrassment. It didn’t matter how many times she saw Jasper naked – and it had been countless times – Jasper was hot. Really hot. Hearing Jasper snicker, Peridot shot her a half-hearted glare before her hands moved to cup the pair of large breasts. She massaged and kneaded Jasper’s breasts while her thumbs brushed and teased erect nipples. Leaning forward, Peridot pressed fervent kisses against Jasper’s jawline, her teeth scraping bronze skin occasionally.

Jasper moaned lowly, her eyes half-lidded while she watched her tiny girlfriend mark her skin with dark hickeys. Heh, and Peridot called her possessive. Then, she felt Peridot’s soft lips envelope around one of her nipples. She huffed out air, her face feverish and her mouth agape. “Peridot,” she groaned, her teeth pressing against her bottom lip. Her girlfriend was working her into a frenzy. This pace was too  _damn_  slow. “Fuck, Peri, c’mon… I thought you owed me an apology, not a punishment.”

Peridot’s tongue trailed down Jasper’s toned abdomen, her eyes flickered up to see her girlfriend hot in the face. Her thumbs slipped under the band of Jasper’s shorts teasingly. “You’re so impatient.” She smirked. It was rare for her to have the upper hand in these particular situations. With a firm tug, Peridot pulled Jasper’s shorts down to reveal a pair of very, very wet panties. She settled in between Jasper’s muscular thighs, her hands trailing up and feeling the muscles beneath her twitch and spasm in anticipation. Her tongue pressed against the core of Jasper’s arousal through the thin fabric of the panties.

When she heard Jasper’s breath hitch in her throat, Peridot continued to lick and suck Jasper’s slick folds through her panties. Occasionally, she brushed her teeth against the swollen nub to elicit a low moan from Jasper. While her girlfriend wasn’t very vocal – in fact, Peridot knew she was the loudest with the complaints from their neighbors – but there were different ways for her to know Jasper was enjoying this. The way Jasper’s hand tangled in her hair, her grip tightening whenever she sucked particularly hard. The way Jasper’s hips rocked forward, trying to get closer to her mouth. The way Jasper’s face looked like she was in utter bliss… yet it wasn’t enough.

Peridot wasn’t cruel unlike Jasper who loved to torture her by edging her and teasing her until she was a writhing, hot mess. She pulled Jasper’s panties down hastily while her hand grabbed one of Jasper’s legs and placed it over her shoulder. Without warning, she pressed her tongue against the sensitive nub. Her tongue swiped up and down, side to side, before her lips wrapped around it, and then  _sucked_. She dug her nails into Jasper’s thigh, holding her in place as she tried to squirm and shift.

“Fuck, Peri,” Jasper moaned out, her hand pushing Peridot’s head closer. “Fuck…” She seemed to lose her ability to speak any other word than Peridot’s name. With her other hand, Jasper groped and squeezed one of her breasts.

She was so close.

So close.  

The sound of Peridot’s muffled moans and actions were fucking hot. What was even better though… was seeing Peridot going down on her. Her eyes closed tightly with a low, strangled moan while her thighs quivered and tensed. Every fiber of her body was consumed in pleasurable tingles. Panting heavily, Jasper eased her grip on Peridot’s hair and looked down at her with glazed over eyes. “Damn, that has to be… one of the best apologies you’ve given me.” She joked with a breathless laugh.

Peridot placed Jasper’s leg down off of her shoulder, her mouth covered in Jasper’s mess. She licked her lips contently with a smirk. “Yeah?” She settled into Jasper’s lap, her face burying into a broad shoulder. Her eyes closed for a moment to listen to Jasper’s labored breathing and rapid heartbeat.

After a moment, Jasper grasped Peridot’s chin gently and lifted it up until their eyes met. “Hey,” she murmured with a soft expression. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean any of that, y’know.” With her other hand, Jasper brushed a few stray strands of hair on Peridot’s face. “I washed the dishes.”

Peridot laughed softly, her gaze drifting to the kitchen where the sink was, empty and clear of any dirty dish. She leaned forward to kiss Jasper with a slow, playful smile. “Mm, I guess you earned a reward.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jasper asked, her eyebrow rose with a small smirk. She stood up from the couch with Peridot in her arms. Thinking about the two hours when Peridot wasn’t here, in  _their_ home, Jasper knew it hadn’t been a mistake to ask Peridot to move in with her. While it had been a rough three months, the time they spent together like this… was worth the few arguments and petty complaints they had sometimes.


End file.
